Kimmie Kepner
Kimmie Kepner is the younger sister of April Kepner. History Early Life She is the third of four girls and she grew up on a farm with her family. Brunch The four Kepner sisters had brunch together in order for Libby, Kimmie, and Alice to meet Matthew, April's then-fiancé. They all agreed that Matthew was a dreamboat, but when Jackson came in, they started fawning over for him, questioning if he was, "the Jackson." April dodged their questions and asked Matthew to take her sisters back to her apartment while she answered a page from the hospital. Her sisters instead insisted that they wanted to go with her. Hospital Tour The three of them went to the hospital with April, where she gave them a quick tour. On the tour, they met Arizona, whom Kimmie said was very brave because of her amputation. Jackson and Matthew then came in with a patient, on whom Matthew had performed an incorrect tracheotomy. April sent him away with her sisters. April's Bridal Shower After being sent away from the trauma, Kimmie, Libby, and Alice planned the rest of April's bridal shower. The next day, they brought the supplies to the hospital and were upset to learn that April was in surgery and might not make it to the shower. When she finally did show up at the party, April started opening gifts. One of the gifts was a thong, which April mistakenly opened in front of everyone. When they picked on her for her lack of experience, she confessed that she'd had sex before, which shocked them. She then fired them as her bridesmaids and hired Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina to replace them. ("Man on the Moon") April's Wedding Kimmie and her sisters were angry that April fired them as her bridesmaids and chose Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina to be her bridesmaids instead. Despite their anger, they did attend the wedding, where they angrily looked at their sister's bridesmaids. When Jackson stood up to confess his love for April and ask her if she loved him too, Kimmie and her sisters were surprised by his confession and waited for April's answer. ("Get Up, Stand Up") Relationships Romantic Kimmie is married. She walked down the aisle a virgin, just like her sisters Alice and Libby. At some point in the marriage, her husband cheated on her. April doesn't know about this, but Kimmie told Arizona about it. Kimmie and her husband chose not to go couples therapy, and instead, they just tried to get their lives back to normal on their own. Familial Kimmie has an extremely close bond with her sisters, Alice and Libby in particular. Since April moved away to Seattle, their relationship is not as close as the one with the other sisters. Notes and Trivia *Kimmie walked down the aisle a virgin, just as April intended to do before she slept with Jackson. *She seems to have somewhat of a drinking problem. This might be related to her husband having cheated on her. *She has a cat who lost a leg. Gallery Episodic 10x11KimmieKepner.png|Man on the Moon 10x12KimmieLibbyAliceKepner.png|Get Up, Stand Up Episode Stills 10x11-1.jpg 10x11-2.jpg 10x11-4.jpg 10x12-35.jpg Appearances fr:Kimmie Kepner Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S10 Characters